Chasing Clouds
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: 【old title: Opacus】Heroes don't fall in love with mad scientists. [CoAi] [ShinShi] [Shinichi x Shiho] [multi-chap]
1. Opacus

**A/N:** A few months ago I got a PM and it basically said 'I read your SPANISH ConAi fic from TEN YEARS AGO. Would you consider writing again for this pairing?" Needless to say I was beyond flabbergasted. And it's no secret that I'm extremely weak for requests. Unfortunately it's been over 15 years since I left my country and I really don't know how to Spanish anymore.

PABLO THIS ONE'S FOR YOU. Sorry that it isn't a well thought-out plot, to be honest It's not even proofread. But there's a thing about spontaneous plots, they have a truth in them and I barely have a chance to overdo it (as I always do).

 ** _Opacus:_** (of a cloud) dense enough to obscure the sun or moon.

.

* * *

.

Everything she owns fits in a small suitcase: a pair of jeans, two blouses and one plaid t-shirt, a ruffled skirt she might never wear, brand new socks and underwear she can only pray will fit her and the ugliest polka-dot sundress to ever grace the face of earth, courtesy of Professor Agasa.

Maybe she'll wear the thing tomorrow when it's time to leave. That'll cheer gramps up, surely. Or at least it'll offer some sort of distraction from her abrupt goodbye. She can't stand to think what the old man will say to her come tomorrow. Farewells are not what you would call her _forte_ —not that she's ever been through a proper sendoff anyway— people were just snatched away from her life since she can remember.

So yeah, maybe that'll do the trick—a pretty ( _ugly_ ) dress on, _wish you all the best_ and _never see you again_.

She stares as the half-empty suitcase with furrowed brows and wonders when she developed an OCD. It just feels wrong, and also kind of ironic that there isn't anything else she can take away with her —anything else she is _willing to_ , at that. She leaves behind all the books and the pictures and Ayumi's last Christmas present; and with that she tells herself that she's leaving Haibara Ai behind. She's leaving him— _them_. And she's not planning on coming back.

There ain't anything for her to come back to, anyway.

So she represses the urge of stealing away a little bit of the past and resolves to fill the empty spaces left with pieces from her future, new memories she can lock and take away in her suitcase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinichi seems oddly uneasy when he knocks her door that night, the way he paces restlessly through her room is starting to make her dizzy. Half of the things he's saying don't make sense. Then again, maybe she's too busy disassociating with the reality of her departure to pay him any attention at all.

"Haibara _—_ " It's almost a plea, the way he says it. She can feel her heart squeeze in her chest.

 _My name is Shiho_ , she wants to say. It's been too long since anyone called her that, and she's grown way too attached to a name that doesn't belong to her.

"You don't have to call me that anymore." The girl flashes him a smug smirk. Hopefully that will help cover her sadness.

He huffs with a bit of exasperation, his hand reaching to fix a pair of glasses that he's not wearing anymore. Old habits die hard, she realizes. The easy part is telling the world that Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai have left forever, the difficult part is letting themselves come to terms with that.

And she honestly doesn't know if she would ever be able to.

"Very well… _Miyano_ ," He concedes, uncharacteristically out of patience. She can't help but snort and roll back her eyes at this man-child's attitude.

"What is it, _Kudo-Kun_?"

It would have been nice to hear him say her name, even just for once.

"You don't have to do this."

"What makes you think I'm leaving because I _have to_?" She offers him a lopsided smile, her eyes wandering over his face in a last attempt to memorize his features. Kind of shamelessly too, she must admit. After all this is probably the last chance she'll ever have.

There's a brief moment of silence in which he appears to be considering her words. She doesn't tear her gaze away, instead her eyes draw a map of the rosy freckles spread around his nose and keeps it treasured.

"Do you want to?" He almost stutters, and she doesn't dare let her mind wander about the reasons why there's a subtle hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Yes," She tells the floor, eyes fixes on the carpet as her lips curl into a soft smile, her tone so determined she almost believes it herself, "Of course."

When their eyes meet again, he's the one to look away.

"What about the professor, are you just gonna leave the old man alone?"

"Gramps was doing just fine before I came along." She laughs half-heartedly. As a matter of fact, everyone seemed to be doing perfectly fine before she came into the picture. She won't be missed. Maybe Haibara would be, but not Shiho.

"I thought you said you were tired of running away."

Well, she lied.

"That doesn't mean I have to stay here forever, Kudo-kun." As tempting a perspective as it might be, that wouldn't do her heart any favors.

He seems to have run out of arguments, which saddens her immensely. The basis of whatever relationship they have is so brittle that he doesn't even have one good reason for her to stay. _Whatever they have—_ it'll all collapse to nothing the moment she walks out the door.

She's just a cameo in his life, a stranger passerby who came uninvited; and dream as she may, heroes don't fall in love with mad scientists.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I haven't decided yet," She shrugs, "Maybe I'll send you a postcard when I get there."

"What are you, 48 years old?" He raises one brow sarcastically, "Get a phone, you fool. Text me when you get there."

"Since you asked so nicely," She deadpans, "You're cordially invited to go fuck yourself, Kudo."

He chortles out in amusement, and the sound sets a dozen butterflies fluttering in her heart.

.

 **.**

 **.**

She regrets wearing the dress as soon the zipper goes all the way up _—way too up—_ at the back of her neck. But gramps smiles through his tears, and his mustache tickles her cheeks when he kisses her twice goodbye.

She decides it was worth it.

When Shinichi complains and offers to give her a ride, she skeptically makes some snide remark about his driving skills, making the boy fluster in annoyance.

 _Ah_ , she's really _really_ going to miss that.

.

.

.

She spends the whole the ride to the train station watching the opacus clouds covering the sky, wondering why is that no matter how she pictures the rest of her life it just resembles the mix of gray and blue hovering upon her.

She wonders if rain will fall one day, if the sky will crumble under the overwhelming load of sadness hiding the sun away. It'd make sense that it would, but things that make sense shouldn't hurt half as bad.

.

.

Everything she owns fits well in a suitcase, what'll never belong to her she leaves behind _—_ a name, a home, and half of her heart with it.

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Did anyone say happy ending? ;)


	2. Arcus

**A/N:** *Shows up 13+ months later holding Starbucks*

You will not believe the amount of research I had to do for this forsaken fic (It's quite ridiculous if you ask me). I've changed the plot over five hundred times already and I can't bear to look at it anymore.

At this point the cloud theme is metaphorical because of seasonal limitations. (Arcus clouds are prone to appear in summer during thunderstorm season)

 **Warnings:** vague writing; stalking tendencies (lol); strong one-sided (?) pining.

.

* * *

.

Eventually, wanderlust fades.

The world passes by like a monochrome slideshow: same grayish-blue sky, different railway stations and the ever-changing scenery on a moving train's fogged window. She walks through strange cities and sits on empty park benches, worn out sneakers and a half-filled suitcase on her hand. Hopping from one station to another, she squeezes her way through crowded markets and busy festivals all across Japan. It's all red and blue and bright green patched with yellows— the world is big and suffocatingly beautiful under the summer sky.

Ayumi and the boys flood her phone with notifications every once in a while, and she sends back a picture or two of colorful landscapes and raising skylines; sometimes a shoe on gray pavement, or painted nails around an ice-cream cone. Her face, she decides, is something that they should learn to forget soon.

She has no place in their memories, the way Shinichi shouldn't have place in hers.

But memories are hard to fall out of love with..

.

Autumn takes her by surprise, and before she knows it, winter befalls.

.

She finds home in a small flat in the busy streets of Kyoto, right between a bakery and a decaying laundry service shop. Her empty suitcase fits perfectly in the back of her wardrobe, well-hidden behind polka-dot dresses that she won't wear anymore. Polaroids of orange sunsets and quiet temples at noon dress up a bare white wall in her living room: pictures of people and places, a framed memory or two of every piece of herself she had to rediscover along the way of leaving her alter ego behind. On the balcony, odd patches of greenery sprout into confined wilderness. She keeps her windows open for fresh air to filter inside bringing a bit of the hustle and bustle of the big city into her life. It makes her feel busy, and busy is good.

Busy is what keeps her mind distracted from wandering back to memories of lost causes.

.

Time passes by, and her heart falls silent.

.

.

.

The cafe she works at is usually quiet on Sunday mornings, which is a rarity she enjoys from her early shifts. The walk through the empty streets while half of the city is still deep in slumber is a welcoming change from the matutinal chaos that reigns her mornings during the busier days of the week. Basked in the peaceful quietude of the sleeping boulevard, she finds her peace of mind.

Her boss —an amiable old man with forgetful tendencies and a heart of gold— greets her good morning and disappears inside the backroom before reappearing with a trail of fresh baked pastries. Shiho soon busies herself with the task of assorting them on the display case while Nakamura-san goes back into the bakery room.

The windchime tinkles, and her heart stops.

Tall and unbearably handsome against the morning sunshine that filters through the glass windows, half of her heart stands in the doorway. He's wearing too little for the cold January weather, just a wrinkled navy blue travel jacket with a scarlet red scarf wrapped around his neck. His hands, bare at the touch of winter's mercy. Blue irises light up when they fix upon her, lips curling into a soft smile. And she swears that something flickers back in time, back to the moment when she waved him goodbye through a cab's rolled up window on a March afternoon.

Kudo Shinichi stands at her threshold.

— _And she has no idea why._

" _Kudo-kun?_ "

"Yo, Haibara!" Bright smile and cheeks flushed pink from the cold outside, Shinichi greets her. He makes his way towards the counter right next to the cashier. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

The young detective sits leisurely on a stool right in front of her.

"I was fancying a cup of coffee."

 _Really._

She blinks.

"Well, _obviously_." Shiho deadpans, brows quirking up. Except the odds of them meeting by pure chance in this strange city are one in one hundred twenty seven million… and he's a terrible, _terrible_ liar. "But why are you here, in Kyoto?"

"Oh, I had a case." He simply states, the smile on his face widening for no damn reason. There's no follow up comment to that, and it aggravates her.

"…Nearby here?" Shiho asks skeptically, eyes squinted.

The man averts his gaze _—_ irrefutable proof that he's hiding something, she concludes _—_ and proceeds to scratch the side of his cheek in a most sheepish fashion. "Uh, well… not exactly."

Again, he doesn't elaborate, and she's starting to lose her patience with this man and his impromptu reappearance in her life. He can't just do that. _How rude_. You don't unknowingly break someone's heart and then follow them half country just to have a cup of coffee at their workplace.

"There are over two hundred coffee shops in this city." _And zero reasons why you should be here,_ she doesn't say.

"Uh-um," Shinichi mutters, seemingly absorbed in reading a discount voucher he picked from the stack over the counter. When he looks up to her, there's a mischievous smile on his lips, "I heard you make the best macchiatos."

 _It's not fair_ , she thinks as her heart misses a beat or two. She was starting to forget about this, about _him_. Yet he waltzes into her life as if not a day had passed since she hopped into the Tokyo train station never to return again. He walks in, and sweeps her off her feet with a shitty half-excuse and a slightly insulting _yo, Haibara; long time no see._

That's not even her real name, for crying out loud!

"You don't even like whipped cream!" Is her petty, bitter reply.

Shinichi leans over the counter to study her expression with utmost curiosity. Propping on one elbow as he rests his chin on his palm, the corner of his lips curl into a smug smirk. He takes his sweet time to reply, and to her that's beyond infuriating. Full deadpan, in what she swears is a most accurate impersonation of innocence, he asks, "…And _how exactly_ do you know that?"

Shiho gives herself two seconds to react. Tearing her gaze apart from him with a dignified twirl on her heels, she turns her back on him and grabs a cup from the rack. The coffee machine starts steaming as she warms the cup, and her words are muffled by the sizzling sound coming out of the nozzle.

"Just because you're completely oblivious to other people's likes and whatnot, doesn't mean we all are."

He seems to consider for a long second. When he speaks again, his tone is almost apologetic.

"It can't be too late to start noticing things that matter, right?"

She takes a breath.

"Depends on what you're looking at."

"I'm looking at you."

Shiho is caught off guard and momentarily torn between feeling like crying or laughing at his statement. Much probably the latter. It's too ironic, to say the least, that she had to be over two hundred and eighty miles out of his periphery before he decided that she's perhaps worth noticing.

 _Whatever_.

It's not as if she ever had any expectations towards their… _relationship?_ —he never expressed any interest in making her stay anyway. As a friend. Or a case-solving asset. Ever since she announced that she was leaving until that very last day on Agasa's porch, it was nothing but _you don't have to leave's_ and _who's gonna take care of Hakase now's?_. Not once did he say he wanted her to stay by his side, or even attempted to salvage their so-called friendship. So for him to come all the way from Tokyo and stand in front of her with this little _I'm looking at you_ act as if he wasn't ten months overdue is, in her opinion, kind of phony.

And uncalled for.

 _—Damn Kudo and his unintentional flirting way_ s—

She refrains herself from replying something stupid and bitter like _took you long enough_.

"Are you now? _Hmm_." A dismissive tone. The best she can manage. "Is that how you found me?"

"Not quite." He admits with a wince, "I lost all track of you after that picture in Nagoya-jo. Where did you go after that? You didn't seem to follow any conventional tourist route and seasonal convenience was out of the question. I mean, _who_ visits Ishigaki in November?"

"Someone who's prone to heat exhaustion in hot weather." She remarks pointedly.

"Oh."

"But you wouldn't remember that, would you?" Of course he wouldn't. He'd been too busy looking at somebody else to spare her a second glance. Little, unassuming things like her being ridiculously susceptible to sunburns and heat strokes in summer days should be none of his concern. For a memory to be kept, it either had to have some impact on him or be of interest.

To him, she was neither.

"Eh—"

"So," She presses, omitting whatever lame excuse he might be able to come up with. "Was it Hakase who told you?"

"I'm a detective." He has the audacity to smirk, tilted head and all. "I'm good at trailing. Give me some credit."

"Are you..." Her eyes narrow in suspicion, "Are you _following_ me, Kudo-kun?"

"What the hell, do I look like the stalker kind!?" He flushes a bright shade of scarlet, his fingertips pressing against his forehead as if he could sense the start of a headache." You know what— don't answer that."

She lets out a soft sigh and, shaking her head disapprovingly, resumes working with her back turned on him.

It's quiet for deafening minute.

"Why Kyodai, though?" He blurts out of nowhere, startling her as she reaches out for the frothing pitcher. "If you chose to stay in Japan, why not Todai which is closer to home?"

 _Home_.

What home?

"You know, when I was in America I did a whole year in MIT. I told you about it before, didn't I? It was quite dull and boring, being there on my own." She allows herself a sad little smile before continuing. Shinichi peers at her curiously. "And shortly after that I got transferred to Tokyo. I did another two years in Todai, actually." The strawberry blonde turns gracefully on her heels and, taking two steps at his direction, presents him with a perfectly poured cup of cappuccino. "They pulled me out two years later. So see— I'm actually an undergrad."

"That can't be." Shinichi huffs incredulously. "You're too… I mean—"

"Mhmm." Her lips purse in an almost-apologetic gesture. "Some things you can't learn from library books and hall lectures. The files I was given were people's entire lifetime of research, and for better or for worse, they're gone now."

"I didn't know that." He admits. Looking at the cup of coffee — _not_ macchiato, which causes him to roll his eyes— he can't help a chuckle. "I didn't know you excel at latte art either."

"There are many things you don't know about me, Kudo-Kun. None of which will magically reveal before your eyes at your sudden interested."

So really, he can stop staring.

He brings the cup to his lips and takes a mouthful.

"I can see that." The raven-haired man agrees. "Perhaps I should try my luck the old-fashioned way. That is, if you don't mind me asking? I'm most intrigued about your decision of staying here. There's a few things that I haven't been able to figure out —things that don't make sense, however I look at them. Like why is Miyano Shiho serving coffee to strangers at a cafe in Kyoto?"

"Funny that you ask that. I could think of a similar question to throw back at you."

"Ah, do you want some kind of intel exchange?"

"Hardly. Unless there's some underground conspiracy concerning this place —which I'd rather remain unaware of, thank you very much. I've had my quota of crime and dead bodies for a lifetime."

"Ah, I'm sorry that some of us are trying to keep crime rates in Japan from boosting up."

She rolls her eyes, yet the corner of her lips curl in amusement.

"Modesty is a virtue, Kudo-kun. Haven't you heard?"

He laughs wholeheartedly, and the sound gives her heart palpitations.

(Ah, it's _so_ not fair!)

"It's hard to keep it in mind when you're not there to _constantly_ remind me."

Read: _you keep me grounded._

Shiho sighs. That's not her placer nor her responsibility. Why can't he ever get a grasp of that?

"You haven't changed a bit, then."

"Neither have you."

They engage in a staring contest that feels way too familiar, until Shiho throws her hands in defeat.

"If you really must know, rent won't pay itself and the current demand for evil scientists is kinda low these days." She deadpans.

He doesn't seem convinced, but alas, she admits it herself that it's a petty excuse.

"Exactly how much did you spend on your travels? Or have you found more charitable ways to spend the whole of your heritance? It's not characteristic of you to behave like this, Haibara."

 _That name_ again.

And honestly she's ran out of polite ways to say _I have fond memories of this country but I need to be away from you so I can finally get over you_.

She fumes. The man is aggravatingly oblivious to the situation, still.

"With all due respect Kudo-kun, that's none of your business."

He has _the galls_ to look hurt. She drowns the urge of comforting him by sheer force of spite and a busted ego.

"I thought we were a team. You and I."

 _Ha._

"What are you really here for, Kudo?"

"I told you. I have a case." She shoots him a meaningful look, and he sighs with resignation. "—In Osaka."

"That's an hour away!"

"Half. By shinkansen."

She arches one brow, prompting him to elaborate. She's had enough of this guessing game.

"It's a cold case and Hattori asked me to come! The prosecution time limit—"

"You know what? Save me the details. I don't want to know. And I'm not going to Osaka with you, if that's why you came to ask. I'm not your assistant anymore."

" _Partner._ " He clarifies, visibly bothered as he skirms on his seat. "But, no. I wouldn't just come all the way here just to ask you—"

She glares at him with utter disbelief, and he huffs, flustered.

"Alright, alright! _I would_. But I'm not going to unless you really want to come. Jeez, woman; cut me some slack! I came all the way from Tokyo just to see you."

" _Ara_. You shouldn't have!" She mocks, heated. "Traveling four hundred and fifty three miles just to question my life choices at my face, that's a quite touching gesture, coming from you!"

" _Haibara—_ "

"That's not my name, tantei-san. Would you at least have the courtesy of learning my name before addressing me? It's very rude to randomly address people like that, you know."

"Miyano— I'm sorry."

"You should probably leave." She observes, voice impassive. "Your phone's been buzzing for a while now. You must be running rate."

"The dead can wait."

"Shame that timelines can't."

Shinichi sighs. His hand reaches inside his coat's pocket for his cellphone. The crease on his forehead deepens as his fingers flicker through the messages.

"I should get going." He laments.

"Don't let me stop you." A mocking tone. A heart breaking all over again. She hides it well.

He snorts, hands pulling out his wallet.

"No," The scientist gestures, timid fingers reaching out. "It's on the house."

Shinichi beams at her with such genuine and inexplicable happiness that borderlines on silly.

 _What the hell._

Her chest swells at the view. Damn it all.

"Thank you." Staggering backwards as he hurries out of the cafe, the detective keeps his eyes on hers. "I'll pay you back. Um… tonight?"

"That's not—"

"Are you free for dinner?"

"You don't have—!"

"...I'll call you, ok? Don't block me!"

"Kudo-kun—"

"Later, then!"

"Wait—!"

"Oh, and—" Shinichi stands with half of his body out of the door, unfazed by her continuous protesting. "The apron suits you, by the way!"

And with that, half of her heart walks out the door, leaving her confused and breathless.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kill me because this is going to be three-shot. Maybe four. Who knows? See you next year, then. IT'S HALF PAST TWO IN THE MORNING. I AM DYING.

(Just kidding _shhh_ )

.

 **Glossary** **:**

 _Arcus:_ a low, horizontal cloud formation associated with the leading edge of thunderstorm outflow, or occasionally with a cold front even in the absence of thunderstorms.

 _Ishigaki:_ also known as Ishigakijima, a Japanese island west of Okinawa Hontō and the second-largest island of the Yaeyama Island group.

 _Nagoya-jo:_ Nagoya Castle.

 _Shinkansen:_ Bullet train.

 _Kyodai:_ Kyoto University.

 _Todai:_ Tokyo University.

 _MIT:_ Massachusetts Institute of Technology

—

I made a poll about which story I should write next, it's on my profile page and I would appreciate if you guys can vote!

Reviews are extremely appreciated!


End file.
